1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module in which connection electrodes of a plurality of solar cells are mutually electrically connected by a wiring member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the solar cell module, the connecting electrodes of a plurality of solar cells are electrically interconnected by wiring members made from a conductive material such as copper foil. The solar cells are sealed with a translucent sealing member made of EVA (Ethylene Vinyl Acetate) or the like, between a acceptance face protective member made of glass, translucent plastic, or the like and a back face protective member made from a film of PET (PolyEthylene Terephthalate) or the like.
In the solar cell, a pair of electrodes for output extraction is formed on main faces of a photoelectric conversion part. In general, the pair of electrodes is formed on the acceptance face and back face of the photoelectric conversion part, respectively. In this case, the electrode provided on the acceptance face is formed into a comb-like shape having a plurality of finger electrodes and a bus-bar electrode formed of a conductive paste. The wiring member is bonded by a solder onto the bus-bar electrode provided on the acceptance face of one solar cell and onto the bus-bar electrode provided on the back face of another solar cell, whereby a plurality of solar cells are connected in series (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3754208).
Conventionally, when a wiring member is connected to a bus-bar electrode by soldering, flux is firstly coated on the surface of the bus-bar electrode or the cell-side surface of the wiring member. Then, the wiring member is placed on the bus-bar electrode and is heated. As a result, the solder layer on the surface of the wiring member and the metal part in the bus-bar electrode are alloyed and the bus-bar electrode is adhered to the wiring member with a favorable adhesive force.